Another Fan Fiction Author among Forensic Anthropologists?
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Colin Fisher ponders his next move after Brennan reveals that she knows he writes fan fiction.


Another Fan Fiction Author among Forensic Anthropologists?

 **A/N: I suspect I wasn't the only reader or writer on this site delighted by the nod to Fan Fiction enthusiasts conveyed through Brennan's comment to Mr. Fisher that she deduced he'd written fan fiction related to her books in the past. This perpetually-depressed intern of hers is just as intelligent as the rest, though not quite as smart as her. Her Jeffersonian Eeyore's use of one word had tripped a synapse in her extraordinary brain that few others would have caught. At that little tidbit, I uncharacteristically cheered at the TV screen, earning a strange look from my hubby. I thought I heard a chorus of exuberant squeals across the Bones fandom at that moment. Bones has been blessed with the best writers in television, right? Love those guys, so here's a nod back.**

A dejected Colin Fisher drove home from his job at the Jeffersonian muttering to himself.

"Now, how will I ever have any inspiration for completing my current fic? If Dr. Brennan can spot my old pen name, she can figure out my new one. My one respite from depression is when I finish a story, and I am so close to putting this one to bed. I'm not sure now that my bemused muse will ever feel the spark of an idea again. No matter what new 'handle' I choose, as the truckers would say, it would be very difficult to alter my writing style sufficiently for Dr. Brennan not to recognize my identity eventually. I will have to ponder this conundrum once I've had some food and that admittedly foul-smelling tea which settles my mind. It's nearly as repugnant as Agent Aubrey's kale chocolate syrup smoothies!"

He continued spiraling into a funk as he drove down the Chesapeake Parkway. As he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, a sudden thought occurred to him, infusing a smidgen of cheer into his dour mood.

"I wonder; it's possible….that would be highly coincidental, yet very comforting to me! What if _she_ has written some fan fiction! Perhaps she ventured into that realm of anonymous authorship prior to working up the nerve to actually submit her first book to a publisher….that would a wonderful piece of delicious irony! I will have to consider if there's a way to scope out the good doctor, and determine if she has an FF profile."

He climbed the stairs, and unlocked his front door. Shedding his jacket, he wandered into his kitchen and gave the the meager contents of his nearly empty refrigerator a cursory glance. He sighed, resigning himself to dining on a frozen tv dinner, since a stop at the market had slipped his mind.

"This would take some doing; I'd have to be careful and patient, but having read all her books, I could probably create an algorithm to analyze stories with a plotline similar to her Andy and Kathy tales. I need to be careful, because Fisher certainly got his tail caught in the wringer with his arrogant supposition that Christine's report card had been altered. That idea turned out to be a fiasco. He really deserved the embarrassing aftermath; brought it on himself. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan value honesty so highly; he was an idiotic ass to even go there. Successfully one-upping either one of them would be tough; neither misses anything."

But this…even if I can't locate any fan fiction stories she's written, it will be an intriguing project. It would be worth a few evenings and weekends of my valuable time to develop a prose analysis program like the one she used to detect my work. Oh, how much fun it would be to turn the tables on her! Even if no one but we two were aware of my discovery, she would be taken down a notch. I wouldn't want to denigrate her, but I believe her self-confidence would survive my detective work if it yields results."

"It's not that I don't admire her, and appreciate all she'd taught me, but she does get on her high horse and pontificate more to me than to the other interns. Well, except for Mr. Wells, who brings it on himself! Even so, it would be nice to show her I'm her equal in one respect! This is going to be a more uplifting project than my soap carving at Verdant Valley!"

Chuckling to himself, he slit the clear film covering the cardboard and popped his lasagna into the microwave. "I may yet prove myself the most able and versatile intern she has ever mentored!"


End file.
